transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrotron
"Rejoice, Decepticons! Your one and only true Master has returned!" —'Pyrotron' announces his return Pyrotron is the one, true Leader of the Decepticons, and if you were to ask him to describe himself in one word, he'd probably go with "heroic". Very much like Megatron once did, he sees himself as a freedom fighter, leading the Decepticons out of the days of "Autobot tyranny". The fact that he's hoping to replace that with Decepticon tyranny isn't really a concern. A fanatic at spark, he revels in every Autobot who suffers at Decepticon hands and doesn't register humans as anything more than "collateral damage." Pyrotron demands loyalty from the Decepticons, loyalty he gains by his awe-inspiring power. With the combined threat of a sharp mind, his fusion cannon, a pair of deadly swords and simple brute strength, there aren't many who'd dare cross him. Still, he has no problem manhandling troops as a gentle reminder. Though he failed to lead his Decepticons to victory in 2023, many Decepticons still view him as their true leader. After being released from stasis by Soundwave, he quickly re-established his command over the Decepticons and their elect government. He is extremely intolerant of treachery and deals with said treacherous 'Bots with a vicious no-nonsense efficiency. Even still, other treacherous 'Bots can still talk their way into his chain of command. While being the main antagonist for the second half of Transformers Revolution, he has become a recurring antagonist during the events of Transformers Frontier. History Transformers Revolution At somepoint in 2016, Blazorwrath (pre-Pyrotron) was severely injured in battle against Optimus Prime during a mass assault on Autobot City. Encountering the Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast, Blazorwrath was upgraded to Pyrotron. He subsequently reclaimed command of the Decepticons from Wingsworth with his lieutenants Wrathclonus and Blazewing. He then proceeded to attack the Autobots and their new leader Alagonus Prime, though they managed to get away. He gave chase in his own Ship, shooting down one of the Shuttles and apparently destroying the shuttle carrying the Prime. Bio-Blast knew the truth and tortured Pyrotron, commanding him to attack them on Junkion. Pyrotron successfully assaulted the Autobots and claimed the Matrix of Leadership, which he sought to use to control Bio-Blast. However, the Chaos Bringer responded by attacking Cybertron, apparently killing iTaB during the assault. Inside Bio-Blast, Pyrotron faced Prime for the third time. However, Alagonus retook the Matrix, transformed into Speedimus, and sent him flying into space. He was later sought out by Wrathclonus, Blazewing and the Purges, who wanted to restore him as Leader of the Decepticons. After trashing them for a few minutes, he followed them back to Chaar and took his place. When he discovered that the Autobots' human ally Olivia Holt wasn't really human, but a techno-organic and the "Key to ending the War", Pyrotron launched an assault on the Autobots. Blitzwing captured Olivia and the Decepticons returned to Chaar. Pyrotron had somewhat of a "friendly" conversation with Olivia before using her Key to rebuild the AllSpark. Unfortunately, Starscream attacked Chaar himself to claim the Key for his own purposes, and while he clashed with Pyrotron, the Autobots managed to invade and retrieve both their friend and the AllSpark, much to Pyrotron's anger. Pyrotron subsequently planned to steal back the AllSpark in any way he could. At some point, Pyrotron captured the human Isaac Sumdac, whom he forced to begin building a Space Bridge. He also made some "secret" transmissions to his double agent on Cybertron in order to settle his new plans for the coming Autobot-Decepticon War. Pyrotron's plans finally came to fruition when Sumdac completed the Space Bridge. However, some vital technical aspects made it inoperable. In order to remedy this, Pyrotron contacted iTaB to learn who was Cybertron's current leading Space Bridge technician, which turned out to be the Autobot Hound. Not wishing to leave Doctor Sumdac alone to sabotage the bridge, Pyrotron took him along as a hostage while he went to capture Hound. Once he had the veteran Autobot in custody, Pyrotron threatened to use the Headmaster unit on him if he didn't help make the Space Bridge operational. To his satisfaction, Hound agreed and finished the project. Just as the machine was activated, both the Autobots and Starscream and his clone army attacked. The three-way free-for-all ironically forced Pyrotron and Speedimus to team up temporarily, but this quickly ended when Pyrotron used Prime's body as a shield against one of Starscream's clone's attacks. Despite putting up a decent resistance, Pyrotron was overwhelmed and held down by two of the Starscream clones. As the original Starscream gloated, he was head-jacked by Isaac Sumdac in the Headmaster unit. Sumdac prepared to fight Pyrotron himself, but the Decepticon Leader simply used his strength to throw the two Starscream clones at him, knocking off the Headmaster unit and proving himself the victor. With Starscream incapacitated, the clones sided with Pyrotron. He then made his own victory speech to his soldiers, declaring that he would send Speedimus Prime through the bridge to test it. However, the Autobots got some reinforcements. He quickly ordered the majority of his forces to deal with this new menace while the drones cleared the Space Bridge area of rubble. Grabbing Speedimus, Pyrotron threw him into the portal, but was frustrated when Olivia freed her leader in the nick of time, at which point the bridge shut down. Hound announced that the power source wasn't strong enough to maintain the link for long, so Pyrotron used Starscream's Allspark-powered head to maintain the gateway. However, this provided too much power, sending the Space Bridge out of control. An enraged Pyrotron decided to terminate Speedimus Prime, only for Speedimus to slap stasis cuffs on him, causing him to lose his grip and fall into the portal. With the overload having deleted the Space Bridge's receiving coordinates, the defeated Pyrotron was transported to some unknown sector of space. Still immobilized by the stasis cuffs, Pyrotron's only companion was now Starscream's head, which a cruel twist of Fate had deposited right next to him. Forced to remain face-to-face with the traitorous ex-lieutenant, Pyrotron could only trade verbal blows. After their bickering subsided, Pyrotron manages to break free after Starscream revealed a previously unseen weapon from his mouth. Before they could react, Deltrax appeared, offline. Getting aboard him, Pyrotron was captured by Deltrax, but was able to convince the simple processor possessing behemoth to take him to Cybertron to face a war crimes tribunal. However, Deltrax's attempt to transwarp to Cybertron left them somewhere else in space, but did drain Deltrax for the time being. Initially disgusted that he was trapped aboard the cause of the Decepticons' defeat, as well as without his weapons and only Starscream for company, Pyrotron soon realized that if he could reprogram Deltrax to serve him, he would be a great advantage. Managing to hotwire the Autobot with the stasis cuffs and Starscream's AllSpark charged head, Pyrotron contacted iTaB to give him a status report on the Earth Space Bridge. However, the situation was worse than Pyrotron realized: not only was the Space Bridge network shut down, but the Earth Autobots could expose iTaB at any moment. Although Deltrax provided an advantage that could end both problems, Pyrotron decided that the Space Bridge invasion plan was a failure, and issued a fleet wide stand down order. Heading to Earth, Pyrotron attempted to use Deltrax to destroy the Autobots. However, Steelfoot and Speedimus managed to board Deltrax and sever Pyrotron's control over him. Unfortunately, Starscream managed to gain control over the giant Guardian, capturing Pyrotron again. Ever the manipulator, Pyrotron convinced Starscream that his time would be better spent conquering Cybertron. However, the Autobots managed to install the plasmadynamic thruster from Pyrotron's Space Bridge into Deltrax, sending Deltrax and the two Decepticons aboard warping through space randomly. Pyrotron later reunited his forces on Earth's moon and begun cloning Deltrax, creating three clones which would be controlled by Lugnut. Wrathclonus reported back, having marked Los Angeles, California as the site of their next attack. Pyrotron was aware that Los Angeles was Olivia's home, and was eager to launch his attack. Pyrotron flew off to Los Angeles to witness its destruction, only for the Autobots and their leader to intervene, offing one of the clones. Steelfoot and Olivia went about calling AllSpark fragments together while Pyrotron engaged Speedimus in a lengthly battle. Speedimus ultimately emerged triumphant, and Pyrotron (along with his forces) were transported back to Cybertron for imprisonment. Transformers Frontier Pyrotron would remain in stasis for many years after the Transformers emerged from emergency stasis. However, a team up of Soundwave and iTaB ultimately led to his freedom. His first act was sending Blitzwing and Lugnut to attack the bulk of Starscream's forces, allowing him to launch a personal attack on the Seeker. Needless to say, everyone was shocked to see him. Starscream proceeded to attack the former Decepticon Leader, only to be pathetically trashed and thrown out. Most of the Seeker's loyalists withdrew, while a select few, including Wingsworth, pledged their allegiance to their Master. Pyrotron then ordered an assault on the Autobots' base on Earth, taking along Blitzwing, Lugnut and Soundwave. Attacking the Scrapyard, Pyrotron engaged in battle with Optimus Prime perhaps for the first time since their battle when he was Blazorwrath. The assault was successful, with the Scrapyard being completely destroyed in the conflict. However, that simple victory wasn't enough, and Pyrotron had the Decepticons scout out the nearby military base. A battle soon ensued between the military and the Decepticons, with the Autobots caught in the middle. Optimus Prime soon confronted Pyrotron, though it was only a distraction so the Autobots could immobilize the Decepticons. The appearance of Starscream and his clone army, however, allowed Pyrotron to free his Decepticons from custody and leave the planet. However, the appearance of Olivia Holt and the veteran Autobot lieutenant Jazz on Cybertron had forced the New Decepticons off, and much to Pyrotron's anger, they were forced back to Chaar. Pyrotron deployed Blitzwing and Lugnut to Earth to cause some trouble, in which they encountered members of Starscream's forces, including Steeljaw and Underbite. Much to his frustration, the two Decepticons returned having taken a beating when the Autobots interfered. Pyrotron was later spotted by a pair of humans outside a plant. The Decepticon Leader had Soundwave employ Energon Cubes to steal the energy reserves. Upon arriving, Optimus Prime surprised Pyrotron and was not thrilled to find the Decepticons up to their old tricks. Pyrotron engaged the Prime in battle but was quickly overpowered and sent into retreat. Later, Pyrotron was on Chaar informing his Decepticons on the decision he'd come to: in order to crush the Autobots, they needed the Key that would end the War. Wingsworth questioned his desire to once more target Olivia, to which Pyrotron responded by blasting him with a single blast from his fusion cannon. He then assigned Blitzwing and Lugnut to go to Earth and deliver the girl to him. The two Decepticon succeeded in their mission, returning to Chaar with Olivia. When Olivia tried telling him that he'd already used the Key, Pyrotron countered that he knew her Spark itself was the Key and he planned to use her as bait to lure in Optimus and the other Autobots. His plan worked, for the Autobots soon came to Chaar. Pyrotron was robbed of his victory when Megatron returned from deep space, preventing the Decepticon Warrior from killing Optimus. The Autobots escaped from Chaar, and Pyrotron had unwittingly revealed the truth to Olivia, who relayed the shocking news to the Autobots. Pyrotron and the Decepticons later attacked human colonies across the universe, first on Nexus, then on Klendathu, then on Nebulos and finally on Maxus. It was around this time that Pyrotron became aware of Megatronus Prime's presence in the Galaxy. Pyrotron's destructive campaign would later bring him to the attention of Shockdrop, an agent from Cybertron who was aligned with the Autobots and recently emerged from stasis. Personality Pyrotron is shown to be completely disrespecting of his own troops. He had no hesitation in shooting Starscream or Wingsworth if his orders were questioned. He is shown to be easily annoyed by Lugnut's loyalty, though he keeps that to himself and puts up with it. Pyrotron is also shown to be very smart, as he was able to figure out how to use 'Liv's key to recreate the AllSpark and later figure out that her Spark itself was the key to ending the Great War. He is also completely intolerant of treachery, as he swiftly dealt with Starscream upon his return. Powers and Abilities Pyrotron is a highly skilled Warrior, able to fight off Alagonus Prime for a time before the latter's upgrade into Speedimus Prime. He can easily dispose of the entire Autobot team and defeat the upgraded Starscream as easily as Megatron could've. It was recently discovered that Pyrotron was capable of blasting fire at his enemies, as shown in his brief battle with the Overlord and the Dimension Guardians. Despite his strengths, he was unable to overpower Megatron in a battle. He is powerful enough to clash with Optimus Prime in battle, but not enough to overpower the Prime. Notes and Trivia *Pyrotron was one of the main antagonists of Transformers Revolution, whereas he serves as a recurring antagonist in Transformers Frontier. *Pyrotron wasn't originally planned to return in Frontier. *Just how exactly Pyrotron discovered the truth about Olivia being the Key to ending their War was never specified. *Pyrotron always seems to lose whenever Olivia or Tessa are present.